It Started With A Text
by sgtmatrix22
Summary: Beca has only just joined Barden and while at the activities fair, a red headed girl had slipped Beca her phone number. What will Beca do?
1. Chapter 1

IT STARTED WITH A TEXT

Summary: Beca has only just joined Barden and while at the activities fair, a red headed girl had slipped Beca her phone number. What will Beca do?

It was a long afternoon, walking around the activities fair. She saw some Harry Potter nerds, trying to recreate a Quidditch match, so was unsure of who was winning, but couldn't help shaking her head anyway. From a distance she could hear some guys singing, they sounded okay, but without music, it was not her cup of tea. Plus after stealing a quick glance in their direction, they were not that much to look at either.

She continued to look around, she couldn't help but notice a few very attractive girls, pretty much wearing next to nothing to get attention. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was so glad that she was not THAT type of girl. She was just happy with her indie style, and her music. Music was her life. The one true passion and her one true love. One day she was going to make it big, she could feel it. She'd move out to LA and get a record deal, and maybe DJ at all the top clubs. She smiled at the thought.

"Hi."

She was brought out of her daydreaming, by a beautiful sounding voice. She looked over in the direction it had come from, to see two pretty good looking ladies, staring right at her. The blood one looked a bit too stuck up, for her liking, while the red head looked cute, friendly and approachable. She slowly walked over to the stall they were at, and was immediately handed a flyer, by the red head.

Barden Bellas, a capella group. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked back up at the two girls.

"Okay, what the hell is this…." She looked back down at the flyer. "A Capella, thing?"

"THING?!" the blond shouted. Which slightl startled, yet at the same time, amused Beca. She raised an eyebrow at the outburst. Then noticed that the red head had placed a calming hand on her friends arm, then looked in Becas direction once more.

"A Capella is singing, but without instrument. Every sound comes from our mouths."

"Mhm." Beca smirked. The redhead returned her smirk.

"Why not come to auditions, this Friday in the auditiorm. Try it out…you might enjoy it." She winked.

Beca felt herself getting flustered, over a wink. What was going on with her body and hormones right now. What was this red head doing to her. She coughed as she tried to hide a blush. "I'm sorry. But I don't sing." She handed the flyer back to the red head. "But good luck though." She said as he began to walk away. Next thing she knew, the red head was next to her, and placed something in her hand, giving her another wink, then returned back to her stall.

Beca opened up her hand and looked down at it. She felt herself blushing, as she noticed that the red head hand given her, her cell number. She turned around quickly and headed back to her dorm room, heart beating fast and her mind spinning. When she gets back, she was going to throw the number away, or that's what she told herself, before looking at the number again, and allowing herself a smile. Somehow she knew that this was going to be an interesting year at barden.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a couple of days since the activities fair, and Beca had been busy…well…doing nothing. She was not going to be here that long, no matter what her father kept saying to her. She just had no interest in graduating or getting good grades or a degree. She spent most of her time doing her mixes, and keeping out of her room mate's way.

She had managed to get a part time job, at the university's radio station, which even though, all she was doing was stacking CD's and trying to limit conversation between her and the other intern at the radio station, a boy called Jesse, who just continuously hit on her. It was still, in her own mind, one step into the door of her future.

During her break, she sat outside and took in everything around her. Frat boys either chasing or rating the girls as they went past _, damn horny teenagers_ , she thought, as she put her hands in her jacket pocket. She frowned as she felt something in her right pocket, and slowly took it out to look at it. It was a piece of paper with a number on it, and a little winky smilie.

At first she couldn't remember how she had got this or from who. The wink was familier to her though…she closed her eyes as she tried to remember. _Singing, crowds, Harry Potter, a blonde…and…and…A RED HEAD!_ Beca shot up as she remembered the red head. She remembered her eyes, the way she spoke, how she kept trying to get her to go to an audition. And then there was that wink. The wink that gave her weird feelings in her heart and in the pit of her stomach. One which she couldn't understand, and was not even sure if she actually wanted to find out. And she also remembered how the red head had ran up to her and just place the piece of paper she was holding now, into her hand, and then leaving.

She felt her leg bouncing as she took her phone out of her pocket, and placed the number in her contacts, under the name of Red, as she never actually caught what the red heads name was.

{2.30pm BECS} Um hi….

{2.31pm RED} Hi. Who is this?

Ah shit! Dumb Beca, so very dumb. Text a stranger without giving them any details about yourself, or even your name.

{2.34pm BECS} Shit, sorry. Um, my name is Beca…you gave me your number at the activities fair?

Her leg bounced more as she waited for a reply. She didn't wait long.

{2.36pm RED} Oh Hi. I remember you…how could I not. I loved your style.

Beca found herself blushing

{2.37pm RED} Have you thought anymore about auditioning on Friday? I would really like to see you…

{2.39pm BECS} I don't sing, Red.

{2.40pm RED} Red? You've given me a pet name already? You move fast! ;-)

Beca nearly dropped her phone. Was this girl flirting with her? And why did she see herself smirking at Red's response.

{2.45pm RED} Are you still there, Beca?

She felt her phone vibrate again, and again couldn't help but smile. Jesus, this woman has an effect on her, but of what kind, she was not sure of just yet.

{2.47pm BECS} Yeah, sorry. Um, well I don't know what else to call you…you never gave me your name.

{2.49pm RED} Chole.

{2.50pm BECS} What?

{2.51pm RED} My name is Chloe. Chloe Beale. Co-Captain of the Barden Bella's.

Chloe Beale was at the other end of campus, smiling down at her phone. From the very first time that she had set eyes on Beca, she knew that she just had to get to know the girl better. Beca seemed to have this sexy edge about her, which Chloe found attractive. It was no secret that Chloe liked guys and girls. Aubrey, her best friend, had commented about it so many times, that she had lost count.

Slipping Beca her number had been a spare of the moment thing. She had prayed that one day that Beca would either text or call her. So getting the text today, had sent her heart racing. Then finding out that Beca had called and named her Red. And she loved it. She really really loved it. Even through these little messages that they are sending each other, were timid and shy on Beca's side, Chloe was determined to get to know her better.

{2.55pm BECS} Chloe. It's nice to meet you. But I'm still going to call you Red.

{2.57PM RED} That's fine by me, Becs. I have to go to class now, I look forward to seeing you on Friday at auditions.

{2.59pm BECS} RED I CAN'T SING!

{3.02pm BECS} Red?

{3.05pm BECS} Chloe?

When she didn't get an answer to her texts, she threw her phone into her bag. She couldn't go to auditions. Singing was not her thing….well, she sang in the shower sometimes, but that was always private, and not in front of an audience. She rubbed her hands over her face, as she brought her thoughts back to reality. This girl was not going to get to her, nope, she is just going to let this red head….Chloe, get into her head. She don't want to get attached.

A few hours later as when she was back in her room and working on her mixes, her phone went off again, and she looked at it and saw Red flash on the screen. She slowly picked up her phone and looked at the text, and proceeded to flush bright red at what she read.

{6.10pm RED} BTW, you can sing. I've heard you. You sang my lady jam the other night while you were in the shower. You have a good belt. And one more thing that I observed as I walked passed…the tattoos on your back are really sexy….maybe I'll get a close up of them one day. Have a good evening Beca ;-)

Oh shit! Oh Fuck…god damn it! She got up and grabbed her shower things…how can a couple of simple words like that, make her want to take a cold shower? Chloe was going to be trouble…she just didn't know if it would be for the good or the bad.

Meanwhile, Chloe smirked as she saw the notification stating that the message had been read. If it was one thing she was good at, it was getting into people's heads. She wanted Beca, and somehow, in whatever way possible, she was going to get her.


End file.
